kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Idle Hibiki
is the eighteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Hibiki arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Arriving in the last world, the World of Hibiki, Tsukasa and company begin the search for Kamen Rider Hibiki when they are ambushed by the Makamou Kappa. An Oni in training named Asumu battles the monster until Decade uses Kabuto's powers to destroy it. On learning he is Hibiki's pupil, Tsukasa has Asumu bring him to his mentor. Upon seeing Tsukasa, Hibiki, who is shirking off from his duties as an Oni, believes him to be the legendary Ongekidō Grand Master. Meanwhile, Zanki slays a band of Bakeneko as Ibuki arrives to take them out as well. But when the last Bakeneko escapes them, Decade destroys it with the two groups as witness. Tsukasa visits Ibuki's school afterwads and talks with Ibuki and Akira about three special scrolls. Meanwhile, after failing to rob Hibiki as he takes his leave, Daiki is forced into becoming Asumu's mentor. Like Tsukasa, Daiki learns of the three scrolls of the Oni classes, and he convinces Asumu to become Hibiki's pupil again, before taking his leave to Zanki's dojo where he offers a proposition. Returning to find Hibiki and Asumu attacked by a Tengu, Kuuga attempts to battle the Makamou. At the same time, Natsumi encounters Narutaki as he reveals Tsukasa's actions actually doomed the worlds rather than saved them. When Kuuga is nearly killed, Hibiki assumes his Oni form to destroy the Tengu before he suddenly transforms into the monstrous Gyuki. While this occurs, the Ibuki School and Tsukasa receive a challenge from Zanki's School and Daiki with the scrolls on the line. With them representing the two Oni schools, Decade and Diend do battle. But once Diend reveals his intentions to steal both scrolls, he summons Momotaros who attacks the Oni Kamen Riders until Gyuki storms in and overwhelms the Oni. The episode ends with Decade using Ryuki's powers to take on the Makamou. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Decade: *Kamen Rider Diend: *Kamen Rider Kuuga: Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Kabuto, Ryuki ***Attack Ride: Clock Up ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Kabuto, Decade **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Kabuto Rider Form, Decade Ryuki **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Den-O ***Attack Ride: Invisible ***Final Form Ride: Momotaros ***Final Attack Ride: N/A 200905272215553d4.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Kabuto 6dfececa.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Ryuki 1243121027526.jpg|Diend Kamen Ride: Den-O Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *This is the only time Diend summons one of the Primary Riders (in this case, Den-O) and doesn't use the Final Attack Ride card after using its corresponding Final Form Ride card. *Final appearance of Decade's Kabuto Rider Form. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 5 features episodes 18-21: Idle Hibiki, Ending Journey, The Nega-World's Dark Riders and The Walking All-Rider Album. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢サボる響鬼｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢サボる響鬼｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers